The New Warriors
by OrcMaster
Summary: Ona unknown world "couldnt think of name" a boy realizes the horrors of war the hard way as a grueling orcish attack destroys everything he knows something inside him awakens that not even he was aware of "first of many stories " ALL REVIEW IS WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the war hammer 40k referenced in this following story I only own the idea of my characters I created.)

Traskin looked up out of the rubble that was his home. Looking to make sure to look for any signs of the scourge that is the ork waaagh! That came to their world the PDF had been overwhelmed in mere days having the central command post being destroyed in the initial Rok barrage no word went to the troops to mobilize so the orks went from city to city destroying with relative ease. Reason why he is not dead at this moment is because out of no where these strange aliens had began defending the town some of these tall masculine figures carried no weapons but a sword and a pistol but they wields these both with deadly efficiency. Watching the beautiful warriors fighting the monstrous orks.Traskin watched as he saw one of aliens fighting a monstrous ork every swing from the orks axe could easily cleave through the warrior but none of the strikes ever landed the alien dodging them slicing into the orks muscles with its long sword. Crying out with pain the ork flung out his opposite fist with amazing speed caught the alien in the head flinging it right in front of the child. Not knowing what to do the child looked around for one of the other aliens but they were all to far away to help. He crawled forward and dragged the aliens body under the rubble with him. Thudding steps came as the ork the alien had been fighting got closer and closer."OY

WERED YA GO U STUPID SHADOW SLINGA IMA MASH YOU REAL GOOD BRING YOU TO DA BOSS HE GIV ME BIGGA GUNS".

Looking down the ork saw the tip of the aliens foot laughing he began to drag the alien out of hiding. Screaming the boy jumped out of the rubble grabbing onto the ork ear and pulling out the rather large ear ring out of it tearing the ear.

'OY THAT URT YA STUPID UMIE"

the ork yelled and swung his fist knocking the boy through the air all of sudden something snapped within the boy. Many of the people in the town said he was big for a boy his size but he never took notice or cared. All of a sudden a rage took over his body as he ran to the ork pre occupied with raising his axe to cut off the aliens head. Traskin picked up a dead orks axe screaming he jumped on top of the orks back hacking and slashing at the ork till the spinal columns finally cracked. The ork fell like some giant tree crashing to the ground groaning then dieing blood flowing from the gash Traskin had torn into his back. All of a sudden a group of the aliens appeared as if out of no where with their weapons pointed at the boy. Screaming the boy in his rage swung at the ones closest to him not letting any of them near the body. A clicking noise could be heard as the aliens readied to shoot the boy in the head when suddenly the alien on the ground tried to speak. Coughing it removed its helm speaking to it comrades the aliens then lowered their guns and stood there waiting. The alien than grabbed the boys head between its hands putting its finger tips around his temples. A brief light filled his eyes then he knew darkness.

Traskin awoke finding himself strapped to a strange white table he tried to move but the bonds kept him still not even able to move.

"Mon'Keigh do you know who we are"

the alien who he had saved. It was apparent now with out the armor on the female physique stood out and too Traskins shock unlike what the papers have always said she was beautiful not looking at all like the monster hell bent on destroying humanity and the imperium.

"By the way your armors and weapons I think you are the xeno species known as the Eldar"

. The Eldars eyebrow twitched as she listened". Turning around she spoke to another of the Eldar behind her in her language.

"please im not a spy to I don't even know how I got here".

The Eldar women turned around shock and disbelief was on her face she looked the boy square in the face and looked him in the eye " answer this question carefully.

"How are you able to speak our language with no accent not even the most skilled of your scholars have been able to do this but you speak it like you are a eldar your self"

. I I don't know I just did everything seems so different from before the battle before I understand things that I have never even known. Like did you know that if you shoot a tyranid carnifex directly two feet following the slope of its jaw that it could kill it in one shot. Not that it is one of the only un armored places it is that it is where a central nerve cluster is kept. The eldar gathered around Traskin in shock as he blabbered on and on about weaknesses and strategies about almost every race ever known even the necrons were talked about." ENOUGH" the eldar woman slammed her fist into the side of Traskins temple bringing the bloom of unconsciousness back.

PS DON'T CRY ABOUT WORDS AND STUFF I TRYIN BEST TO FIX SPELL CHECK BUT IT NOT WORKIN RIGHT SO IF I MISS ANY I SO SRY


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks sense his capture by the eldar but Traskin did not feel like he was in any danger.Even thought they had released him from his bonds and given him a cell of his own. He was never permitted outside of it with out a armed guard.Even then he was only outside for maybe thirty minutes or so "eldar did this because they knew of the human paranoia called Claustrophobia" he never saw any other eldar except the ones who were his gaurds and of course the beautiful eldar women. When ever he had his back turned the gaurds would call him names like Astar Mon'Keigh traskin had no idea what it ment but it never bothered him that much. He was in a field of artificially grown kind of growth with the a dome above it where he could see space and a distant star. He watched as a streamline ship entered his view and tehn suddenly shimmered and disappeared. He wondered what it was something in the back of his mind answered him saying it was a Ghost Sword a eldar ship used for extremliy dangerous missions where stealth ,speed , and firepower counted for more than anything. Oh well he still didn't understand how he knew all that stuff but if it was a good thing he was happy if it wasn't he didn't particularly care he just enjoyed the U.V. rays being beamed down into the small environmental enclosure and layed on the grass and took a nap.

Onboard the ghost sword Shadow Dragon Aria looked about the command station of the ship. She was taking a big risk going to this planet but she had to find out why that boy was so much like one of the mon'keigh super soldiers the Astartes but he most certantly wasn't one or else she would not be alive right now.

"Seer Aria we are entering the web way now" the Captain said.

"thank you captain I will be in my quarters if I am needed also send Fal'Rech to me as well I need to speak with my Ranger Captain".

"As you command " the Captain replied.

Aria walked out into the corridor walking humming a poem she had learned as a child. It was about a sad tale of a eldar women who had lost her whole family when their transport had been destroyed and how she had went and purged a whole world of the fallen ones with her hate calling apon such a psychic storm that it breached the very warp and swallowed the world whole. She dreamed of her death being that glorious but it was not to be she was to be joined with the young king Altsanar after her coronation as Farseer. She missed her mother oh so much now after her death on that hateful world. She came to her private corridors and steped through the wraith bone doors rows of scorpion warriors stood at attention awaiting any commands. But never speaking a word they were a segment of her soon to be partners personal guard. She could niether command them nor get rid of them they followed her where ever she goes.

A shadowy figure came up behind her unknown by Aria and reached to touch her shoulder when Aria suddenly grabbed the figures armed and twirled him smashing him into a wall.

" ohhhh im soo sorry Fal I did not realize it was you I thought the dark ones had sent another assain after me".

The dazed Fal'rech got up onto his feet wobbling just a bit a grin on his face he almost fell over if Aria had not grabbed him before he did.

"Sister how I love how fierce you can be one moment and then be the adoring adolescent I know you to be another".

They looked at each other staring till they both burst out laughing. While most eldar lose their memories when they follow the paths of their traits these two had some how kept thiers and only grew closer in their bond as brother and sister.

" so sister dear what rock of a world are we going to this time"

Aria turned to her brother a glint of caution in her eyes she spoke only one word "Necromunda"

_( ok this is to all you people who are moderately retarded unless u give me good review then u a awesome perosn ;D when I said Fallen ones in the story I ment the Necrons and when I said dark ones I ment the dark eldar so there that's finished and if you crying for fighting there will be a whole chapter devoted to one fight in the next chapter SO REVIEW AND GIV IT TO ME STRAIGHT"._


	3. Chapter 3

The eldar ship gracefully neared the planet of necromantic scanning at full where ever it wouldn't be noticed.

"Mistress we have found the building that contains the secrets which you are most after" the captain reported from aria's COM link

"thank you captain I will be sure to the get strike team ready". 

All of a sudden a rocking tremor passed through the ship knocking almost all of the eldar off their feet except her silent guards.

"Captain report"

Silence

"Captain report now what is our situation"

A static came from the other end of her communicator then cleared

A deep voice came onto the line

"Prepare to die Xeno scum by the emperors wrath we will cleanse this ship with chain and bolter".

Aria whirled around to her guards who didn't even need to be told and they instantly powered up their modified armor. Claws extending to length of swords. And Eldar rifles poking barrels from the ends. She look for her brother but found he had already disappeared. Probably to go look after his men. Looking around she began to put on her armor. Clasping each segment with a psychic seal so that they would be much more sturdier. Putting her high peaked helm on she picked up a pistol and a wraith scythe. Twirling the scythe then charging it with her power she left the room. Quickly followed by her guard. In the distance she could hear weapons fire exchange to her relief the mass of it was auto gun and lasgun. She had feared they had been boarded by the Astartes but to her shock there were Astartes were in there but they wore the white of apothecaries but it had strange blue gold patches. She knew of many chapters but none ever had these patches all over them. The apothecaries were tearing through the eldar guardians with their surgical implements. The hallways were already bathed in blood from these barbaric attacks. Hatred for them flamed in her mind. She gestured to the left and the right and the scorpions scurried up the walls like spiders. Turning and stopping once they were above the imperials. Her eyes flared white from power as she sent a bolt of lightning through the first 4 storm troopers nearest to her. When all the guns were turned to her the scorpions fell upon them as one carving them down. Only the apothecaries even fought back with with much tenacity. As soon as the fight was done she looked around the remainding guardians had formed a semi circle around her to act as gaurds. Her life was worth more than a fleet of ships because of her proclaimed marriage. Looking around she suddenly saw a group of storm troopers forming up a firieing line where the eldar had no where to go now out in the open behind the troopers she saw the bulk of a heavy stubber turret clicking into place. Then every single one of them fell down at once. Not even noticing the rangers that had snuck up behind them. 

"Now that we are all here we can at least do something about these damned Mon'Keigh." Fal'rech exclaimed jogging up to Aria.

Turning to the guardian commander she asked what is going on here.

"we have been bordered by a imperial ship but sense they cleared the upper levels of our brothers and sisters they have been stopped being that we now just destroyed their largest advance force so far"

"and the captain" Aria inquired 

"he is dead along with the whole bridge"

Turning around to the other eldar Aria cleared her throat.

" we shall take back our ship no matter the cost!!"

No cheers went up because none relished the prospect of fighting the apothecaries again maybe the scorpions did but they were silent as was demanded of they duty.

The eldar swiftly when from hall to hall clearing all imperials they found but they only found a couple of shock guards and servitors try to take over the ships control. The A.I was to be commended for fighting this long against multiple attacks. Running down the corridor to the bridge. Fal'rech heard a strange scraping sound. Warning flashed through his mind as a small bolter turret detached it self from the ceiling and began to fire. Fal rolled out of the but to his sadness some of the guardians and rangers with him were struck down . Roaring Fal charged the turret darting from side to side to keep the targeting beam off of him jumping he grabbed the sides of it and pulled him self up and let his legs drop ripping the turret off its perch. Taking it he in turn broke the fire clasp on it making it spurt out bullet and threw it spinning in the air into the next room. Cries of shock and pain leapt up in the room as the turret bounced around. Filling the room with bullets and ricochets. Walking past him into the room were figures he didn't even know were aboard this ship. _So that's where Aria went by herself_ the Death reapers walked through the hail of gun fire their advanced void armor not even getting dented just sending off sparks where they connected. Fal'rech looked in disbelief as one met a charging apothecary picking up the massive bulk of the warrior and slamming him against the ceiling like he was nothing he kept on doing this till even the mighty armor broke.

Fal'rech readied his comm. and spoke lowly into it " the ship is secured how is everything on your end"

Arias reply at first was contained in static but otherwise fine.

" the mon'keigh did not suspect our counter attack before we had even secured our own ship being that as it is we have recently just gathered some information. On that strange human this ship has been following us since the time we landed on Marius 8. I am sending some prisoners over to you."

Fal'rech reached again or his comm." wait you mean we are taking some of these bastard soldiers with us"

"no we have found more people like Traskin"

**DUH DUH DUH HA SRY ABOUT CLIFFHANGER BUT I LIKE EM SO KISS MY LEFT !& SOMETHING FUNNY WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER SO U HAVE TO WATCH IT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER GOOD **


End file.
